


Isn't She Beautiful?

by katemiller



Series: Isn't She Beautiful? [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Sherlock - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't know how to react to the news Molly has after being gone for two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I have rewritten big chunks of this fic…I hope the rewriting has fixed issues with the dialog, some plot holes, and a big canon divergent issue with a character’s backstory. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

"I don't want you to do this out of pity." Molly breathed heavily as she spoke. She sat on his lap, running her hands over his bare chest taking in everything she could before it was over. He didn't respond but just watched her. "Sherlock?"  

"It's not pity." He ran a finger down her spine causing her to shiver. "It's not pity," he whispered again before turning over and swinging her under him. He hovered over her, their noses brushing against each other. "I'm going to miss you."  

"I thought caring was a weakness?" She still couldn't process everything that was happening. 

"It is." 

 

Molly kept her eyes closed, trying to remember as much about the previous night as she could. The way he smelled, how his chest heaved as he sank into her, the smile he gave her as she tightened around him, how perfectly their bodies fit together as they lay afterwards.  

She rolled over and found that the only thing on the other side of the bed was a note:  

 _Molly,_  

 _Thank you._  

 _Sherlock_  

 

"Good-bye Sherlock Holmes." 

 

Present: 

Molly shuffled down the hall to the locker room; it had been a long day and she hadn't slept well the night before.  

"Have a good night, Molly." One of her coworkers smiled as she walked by.  

"You too." She managed a half smile that didn't reach her eyes. 

She walked over to her locker, mind completely on the things she had to finish that night, and opened it. She looked up into the mirror that hung on the small door and gasped, spinning around on her heals. She looked him up and down three times before speaking. 

"Sherlock!" She squealed and threw her arms around his neck. He was hesitant but hugged her back. "Sorry, sorry!" She stepped back, her whole face bright.  

"Molly Hooper,” he gave a small smile as he said her name, “you look…well." 

"There is no need to lie, I know how I look!" She laughed. "But you, you do look well." 

"It is nice to be back in London." He took a step towards her and her mobile rang.  

"Sorry! I have to get that." Her face flushed, embarrassed.  

"The world goes on." He nodded. She nodded back and grabbed her mobile, looking at who was calling.  

"Hello?....Can you give me a minute? I'll call you right back." She hung up and stared angrily at her mobile. "I actually have to go.” She looked back at him and smiled again. “It was good to see you." She shook her head. "No, it was great! I mean, I'm, I’m just glad you're alright. Of course I knew you were alive but – " Sherlock leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly, stopping her ramblings.  

"It was good to see you too." He gave her another small smile and walked out of the locker room. She watched him go, wanting to run after him, knowing she couldn't. Instead she hit dial on her mobile.

"So what's up?" Molly grabbed her things and shoved them in her bag. "Oh, yea, those are her favorites. I'll pick some up on the way home….I'm leaving right now."  

 

Two Years Previous: 

"No…no…no!" Molly sat on her couch crying. "He has to see me now!" When his secretary had declined her request again she threw her mobile on the ground. "He is going to see me now!" She grabbed her purse off the hook and slammed the door of her flat closed behind her.  

 

"I'm here to see Mr. Holmes." Molly stood in front of the secretary she had most likely been talking to on the phone.  

"Mr. Holmes is busy at the moment. But you can make an appointment." She talked into her magazine. Molly rolled her eyes at the girl and walked around the desk, towards his office. "Miss! You can't go back there!" Molly closed the office door in the girl's face. 

"Molly." He only looked half as surprised as Molly thought he would. 

"Mycroft." She sat down in the chair across from him. "I need to talk to you about Sherlock."

“Miss Hooper, as far as everyone is concerned, my brother is dead.” He tone was hard and his look piercing.   

"Mycroft, this is important."

"You know I cannot disclose any information.” He closed the file he was reading. “That was part of the deal.”

"But I don't know what to do!" 

"About what?" He folded his hands on his desk. 

"I really need to talk to Sherlock!" She bounced her legs and ran her hands through her tangled hair. 

He stood and leaned across his desk.

"You need to forget about Sherlock."

"I can't!" She cried. 

"And why not?” He walked around his desk as he talked, “The rest of London has and it's only been a month."  

"Because I'm pregnant."

 

Present:  

"Mummy!" Molly was greeted by her daughter as soon as she walked through the door.  

"Mina!" She put her stuff down on the ground and scooped her up. "I missed you!" She kissed the little girl all over her face, making her giggle.  

"Kathy and I drew today!" She pointed to the coffee table where her nanny sat.  

"Good for you." She gave her one last kiss on the head and sat her down. "How was she?" 

"Good, as always." Kathy stood up and put her books in her bag. Molly stared down at Mina with a sad look. "Molly, are you okay?"  

"Oh, yea, just a busy day. Thank you again." Kathy nodded her head and started for the door. "Oh, did Mycroft get you -" 

"Yes, and as always, thank you. I would watch her for nothing. You know that, right?"  

"Yes." Molly smiled appreciatively at her.

“Good.” Kathy waved at Mina before shutting the door.

Molly sunk down on the couch and watched as Mina continued to draw on an already too full page. 

"This is for you!" She held up the scribbles with a big grin on her face.  

"Oh, thank you! I'll hang it in my office at work." Molly put the drawing in her bag, temporarily forgetting about Sherlock Holmes.

 

Two Years Previous:  

"Oh." Mycroft walked back to his chair and sat down. "I didn’t know you two were involved.”

“We weren’t.” Molly sighed and she could feel her cheeks getting warm. She looked down at her hands. “It was just the one time.”

“I see. Are you sure it’s Sherlock’s?” The causal tone to his question infuriated her.

“Yes!” Her head shot up irritated that Mycroft would insinuate that she would sleep around. “It’s Sherlock’s.”

He held his hands up, as if the mere act would calm her. “I just wanted to make sure.”

“It’s Sherlock’s.” She said again. “And, I just thought…I don’t know what I thought.” She dropped her head into her hands, hiding the few tears that were escaping from her eyes.

“You can have no contact with him. He cannot know.”

“I know.” She whispered. She wiped her eyes and looked back up. She straightened her shoulders and brushed her hair out of her eyes. “I just needed to tell someone. Someone who knows that he’s alive. I needed someone to know.” Mycroft pursed his lips at her words.

“Are you going to keep it?”

“Yes.” She replied quickly. Mycroft looked at her for a moment longer before nodding.

“Congratulations then Miss Hooper,” he said before turning his attention back to his work.

“Thank you.” She pushed herself up and turned for the door.

“Molly, I think it best if you and I have no more contact either.” She left without responding.

 

Present:

“Did Mina draw that for you?” Molly turned and saw John standing in her office doorway.

“Yes.” She rubbed her forehead. “I assume you’re here because you know.”

“Yes.” He sat down in her spare chair, but stood right back up again, gripping the back of the chair until his knuckles were white. “How could you not tell me? After everything you and I have been through together?” He threw his hands in the air as his voice got louder. “I was there for you but you kept the fact that my best friend was alive a SECRET!?”

Molly was quiet while the last of his words finished ringing in the small office.

“Are you done?” Molly asked as John breathed heavily through his nose.

“Yes!” He dropped down into the chair and groaned.

“Mina just got done with her temper tantrum stage, looks like you might have found it.” Molly giggled at him and John couldn’t help but chuckle back. “John,” she reached out and grabbed his hand, “I couldn’t tell you…I promise you I wanted to and I came so close so many times…I am sorry.”

“I know you couldn’t. And I know you are.” He squeezed her hand before letting it go.

“I heard you were almost smoked to death.”

“And yet no flowers? They don’t have sympathy cards with ‘sorry someone tried to kill you’ written on them?”

“Couldn’t fine one.” Molly smirked. John smiled back and stood up.

“Are you coming for dinner tonight? Mrs. Hudson is cooking.”

“Maybe.” She hadn’t been planning on it. Sherlock didn’t know about Mina yet and this wasn’t how she wanted him to find out.

“Well I hope you make it – Mary is having Mina withdrawals.” 

 

“Hey Kathy!” Molly spun in her office chair. “Do you think you can bring Mina to Bart’s around 5?....Thank you so much...We were invited to have dinner with John and Mary…yes, Mina withdrawals…Okay, see you soon.”

“Who are you seeing soon?” His dark voice stirred something in the pit of her stomach. She inhaled slowly and turned her chair to face him.

“Sherlock! What are you doing here?” She put her mobile on the desk and stood up, walking around to lean on the front of it, blocking the many pictures that Mina had drawn that were taped there.

“New body Lestrade wanted me to have a look at.” Molly stared at his lips as he talked. “Would you mind?” He pointed to the morgue. 

“Oh!” She snapped out of her head and moved around him. She found the body and the paper work on it, male 52. She rolled it out for Sherlock. “Here you go.” He moved around her and started his examination.

Watching him work was too much for Molly. The way his hair fell in his face as he moved took her right back to that night, the feeling of his hands on her skin, his breath on her neck…she couldn’t. She had to focus.

She quietly walked back to her office and started peeling the pictures off the front of her desk, a pang of guilt hitting her.

 

“All done.” Sherlock popped his head into her office not too much later. “…Thank you.”

“Oh, you’re welcome.” Molly nodded and got up to take care of the body. “Just doing my job and letting you do yours.” Her mobile went off in her pocket. She grabbed it, a text from Kathy saying they were in the lobby – they would be to the morgue any minute. “Okay, well, lots to do.” She hurriedly put the body away and took the paperwork back to her office.

“Will you be at dinner?” He leaned in the doorway to her office.

“Yes. We’ll be there…I’ll, I’ll be there. We will be there.” She pointed between herself and Sherlock, mentally wanting to slap herself. “For dinner.”

“Yes.” He said as he raised an eyebrow at her but didn’t question it. His mobile pinged and he pulled it out of his pocket, pulling his attention away from Molly.

“A lead?” She asked.

“Of sorts.” He shoved his mobile back into his coat. “I’ll see you later then.”

“I guess, yeah.” She nodded nervously. She watched him leave and waited until the morgue door was closed before slapping Mina’s artwork back onto the front of her desk. She had just sat back down when Kathy walked in with Mina.

 “Hey! There’s my girl!” Mina ran around the desk and jumped up into her mum’s lap.

“Kathy gave me a lolly!” Mina held out the blue candy, as if it were treasure.

“I hope that was okay.” Kathy handed over the bag with Mina’s stuff in it.

“Of course. Thank you for bringing her here. Do you need fare?” Molly grabbed her purse.

“No! You and Mycroft pay me enough. Have fun tonight!” Kathy ran out of the office before Molly could force more money on her.

“John and Mary?” Molly sat her daughter on the desk facing her.

“Yes, we are going to have dinner with them tonight. And Mrs. Hudson.”

“Mrs. Hudson!” Mina squealed in delight.

“Lestrade too.” Mina bounced her little feet. “Mina, how would you like to meet a new friend of mummy’s?” Molly’s eyebrows were raised together.

“A new friend?” She mimicked Molly.

“Yes. His name is Sherlock.”

“Sher-lock?” Mina’s tiny voice went up on the last syllable of his name.

“He solves crimes.”

“Like Lestrade?” Mina licked the lolly.

“Yes, like Lestrade.” Molly kissed her tiny daughter. “I need to finish some paper work and then we can go, okay?” Mina bobbed her head up and down.

 

One year and six months previous:

“Mycroft?” Molly stood at the door of her flat, wrapped in a blanket that barely covered her belly. “It’s one in the morning.”

“I know. May I come in?” Molly moved aside and let him in. She motioned to the couch and Mycroft sat. She took the chair across from him.

“Why are you here? I thought you didn’t want to have contact with me.” Molly shifted in her seat, as the baby kicked her ribs.

“I have been thinking a lot about you and your baby.” Mycroft cleared his throat. “Without Sherlock all I have are my parents.”

“Okay?” Molly asked when he paused.

“I would like to be involved.”

“Well, you are her uncle.” Molly rubbed at the spot she had just kicked.

“A girl?” Mycroft’s eyebrows went up in surprise.

“Yes.” Molly smiled.

“Here.” Mycroft held out a set of keys to Molly.

“What are these for?” Molly rubbed at her eyes.

“Your new home.”

“What?!” She stared in shock at the shiny keys in front of her face.

“I want to help you financially. I will never have a family of my own and I have more money than one person needs.” He continued to hold the keys out to her.

“Mycroft, I can’t accept this.” Molly pushed his hand away.

“The deed is in your name.” He left the keys on the side table when he stood up. “I have also hired you a moving crew – they will be here next week.” With that he left.

“Well,” Molly picked up the keys, talking to her belly, “this could be worse.”

 

Present:

As Molly and Mina arrived at Baker Street all of the reporters where leaving and she could see John and Sherlock heading back up to the flat.

“Uncle John! Uncle John!” Mina chanted as Molly got her out of the cab. She took a deep breath before she ascended the stairs. At the top she slowly pushed the door to Sherlock’s flat open.

“Molly! Finally! I was beginning to think Sherlock and John were lying to me.” Mrs. Hudson got up and gave Molly a small hug. “Oh Mina, you are getting so big!” Molly looked around the room and gave Mina over to Mrs. Hudson and Mary. John and Lestrade sat in the chairs, but Sherlock was nowhere to be seen.

“Where…where is Sherlock?” Her voice caught in her throat. She hung her coat on the last empty hook and sat Mina’s bag on the ground before closing the door.

“Right here.” He walked in from the kitchen, wearing the deerstalker hat.

“For goodness sake, take that thing off!” John chuckled at him.

“Molly.” He smiled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She gave him a worried look as he tossed the hat to John.

Molly motioned for Mina to come to her. She picked up her daughter and turned to face him. “Sherlock, this is my daughter, Mina. Mina this is mummy’s friend Sherlock, can you say hi?”

“Hi.” She batted her long eye lashes at him as he stared speechless at the little girl in Molly’s arms. Her hair was dark and curly. She had Molly’s eyes and smile, there was no mistaking that, but her face, her defined cheekbones, those were _his_.

“Hi.” He finally managed. “Molly, can I talk to you a minute?” Without waiting for her response he walked to his bedroom.

“Mina, go see Uncle John.” Molly put the girl on the floor

“What’s wrong?” John asked as Mina settled on his lap. Molly just shook her head and followed after Sherlock, closing the door behind her.

“Sherlo- ” He held up his hand stopping her from speaking. He just stood staring at her, looking her up and down.

“How did I miss it? It is written all over you...you’re a mother.”

“Yes,” she said quietly as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

“Mina is short for Willamina, I presume?” He was no longer looking at her.

“Yes.” Molly fidgeted with the bottom of her blouse.

“Named for her father?” Molly nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He sat down next to her.

“I didn’t know how to.” Tears started to cloud her vision. “I should have told you earlier today – I shouldn’t have sprung her on you.” She wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. “Honestly, I’m surprised Mycroft didn’t tell you.”

“Mycroft knows?” The irritation in his voice was evident.

“He was the first person I told…he’s actually very involved with her – they all are.” She motioned to the door and to the group of people on the other side of it.

“Is Mycroft the only one who knows?” She nodded yes. “Molly, I don’t want to be a father.”

“I didn’t ask you to be!” She stood up, her frustration building. “This isn’t some plea for you to come into her life – she has more than enough people who care about her.”

"The people out there that have no clue that I’m her father?” Sherlock scoffed at her.

“Yes! Those people!” Molly stomped her foot. “Those people are her family and they know her value, her beauty.” She sighed and knelt down before him. “Sherlock,” her voice was quiet again, “if you just get to know her, you will see – ”

He cupped her face and brushed his thumb over her lips before gently kissing her.

“Molly,” her name sounded like a song on his lips. “Molly, I, just…” She gripped the front of his shirt tightly.

“She is so much like you.”

“I,” he cleared his throat, “I already told you,” he stood up abruptly, dragging her to her feet, “I don’t want to be a father.”

Molly nodded sadly.

“She is amazing, Sherlock, and I promise you that you will want to know her.” She walked past him and opened the door, back to reality.

“Mummy! Uncle John said I could have ice cream for dinner!” Mina sat in Mary’s lap playing with cards.

“Oh did he? Well, Uncle John was wrong.” Molly sat down on the arm of John’s chair and gave him a shove.

Sherlock walked silently to his chair and sunk down in it, his eyes on her. She felt her face growing red and turned her attention back to Mina.

“But, Uncle John is never wrong.” Mina’s big brown eyes glassed over, looking like she was going to cry.

“Willamina, do not even think about making a fuss.” Molly stared her daughter down. “Is that how we behave?”

“No.” Mina pouted but said nothing else.

“Thank you.” Molly could see Sherlock watching her out of the corner of her eye.

“Maybe we could get you to use your “Mum” voice on Sherlock.” John nudged Molly’s leg and she gave a little ‘Yea’, extremely thankful when Mrs. Hudson called them all to the kitchen for dinner.

“Mummy, can I sit next to Mary?” Mina’s eyes shown up at her like little stars, she was really hard to say no to when she was being an angel.

“If Mary wants you to sit next to her.” Molly wiggled her nose against Mina’s, feeling Sherlock’s watchful eyes on them.

“Of course I do!” Mary patted the seat that Mrs. Hudson had gotten for her. Molly popped her in between Mary and John and got her a plate. Unfortunately, by the time she had gotten Mina settled for dinner, the only seat left was between Lestrade and Sherlock. Molly did her best to ignore him, but his presence was hard to overlook.

 

“Mina, I know your mother taught you how to use a fork.” John said quietly as he pushed the utensil towards her. Molly watched from down the table as the conversation continued around them.

“Fingers are more fun!” Mina picked up a potato and squished it between her thumb and pointer.

“I know your mum prefers you to use your fork,” John looked down at his ‘niece’, “so please do so.”

“But I don’t want to.” The tiny girl continued to pick at her food, wearing thin on both her Uncle John’s nerves and her mother’s.

“Willamina, you have been asked to use your fork.” John’s voice was louder this time. Molly could see Sherlock watching the two of them.

“No.”

“Willamina Scotia Hooper.” The table fell silent as Molly used her full name. “Your Uncle has already asked you to use your fork and if he has to ask you again, you will not be getting desert.”

Mina picked up her fork and started eating again. John smiled encouragingly at Molly as the conversation started again.

“You call John her uncle?” Sherlock asked low enough that only Molly could hear him.

“Yes, he’s been there for her since the beginning.”

 

 

A year and six months previous:

“Wow! This place is great!” It was the day after the movers had brought all of Molly’s stuff and the only thing set up was her bed.

“It is, but I have no clue how to set up house.” Molly sat on the couch with her feet propped up on a box. John turned to her and she gave him a look.

“Oh. Oh no! I don’t know how to do this either!” He backed up a few paces, arms out in front of him.

“Well who else am I supposed to ask?” He was the only ‘family’ she had left.

“Not me!” John spat back. They were both quiet for a minute, thinking. “Mrs. Hudson?” He offered.

“Do you think she would mind?” Molly didn’t want to be an inconvenience.

“She’ll love it! I’ll ring her.”

 

“Thank you both so much!” Molly, John, and Mrs. Hudson sat in Molly’s fully decorated and arranged living room. It had taken them a few weeks, but the house was fully moved into.

“Oh it was nothing!” Mrs. Hudson beamed. “As long as you promise me that I get to see that baby growing up here!”

“Of course! I am going to need both of you!” She grabbed their hands and squeezed them.

“Have you thought of a name yet?” John asked. Molly nodded.

“What do you think of…Willamina Scotia?”

“It’s perfect.” John nodded.

 

Present:

After dinner Mina got her ice cream as Molly had promised. And after the ice cream the girl snuggled with her Uncle Lestrade and nodded off in his arms. Molly couldn’t bear to wake her up yet, she looked so adorable and she was enjoying the adult conversation for once.

Until Sherlock started being a prat.

Molly wasn’t even sure what they were arguing about when Sherlock sunk down into his chair, seething. She frowned at how much he reminded her of Mina.

“I have not missed this!” John threw his hands in the air, but Sherlock ignored him. “You’re acting a little dramatic.” John sighed and sat down in his chair, across from where Lestrade and Mina were. Molly watched as John frowned, studying Mina’s face. He looked to Sherlock and back to Mina and back to Sherlock. “Or maybe you’re acting like a child.” Sherlock sat up straighter and folded his hand in his lap. “Throwing a temper tantrum.”

“John,” Sherlock warned.

“No, no!” John sat forward in his chair. “What was earlier about? Between you two?” He pointed to Molly.

“John, I didn’t…I didn’t know how to tell you.” There was no use in lying now.

“Well, shit,” Lestrade looked down at the girl sleeping in his lap, “she definitely looks like him.”

“You knew the minute you saw her, didn’t you?” Mary asked Sherlock, but he didn’t say anything.

“Mycroft didn’t think – ”

“I always wondered why Mycroft cared.” John gave a laugh. “It’s all starting to make so much more sense.”

The room was silent for a moment and no one knew what to say.

“So, are you two a…thing now?” Lestrade asked.

“No!” Molly and Sherlock responded together.

“Oookay.” Lestrade tried to hide the laugh that was rising in his throat.

The conversation in the room started back up, slowly, making Molly feel more at ease.

“John?” She stood up and motioned to the door. He nodded and followed her out. “I really am sorry.” He didn’t say anything but just gathered her in his arms, hugging her tightly. “You’re not mad?”

“I mean, a little bit.” He let her go but he was still smiling. “I still love you both.”

“I wanted to tell you…especially the day she was born.” John wrinkled his brow in confusion. “When you held her for the first time, you said, ‘Look at those cheekbones! She looks just like……she’s beautiful.’ And then you smiled at me.”

“I forgot about that.” He laughed.

The sound of Molly’s ringtone filled the small landing. She dug her mobile out of her pocket.

“Mycroft.”

“It all makes sense.” John muttered to himself as he went back into the flat.

“Hello?”

“Molly, you must still be in town. You didn’t pick up at home.”

“Yes, Mycroft I am.” She sat down on the top stair and rested her head against the wall.

“Do you need a ride home?”

“Actually, yea, that would be great.” Molly rubbed at a stain on pants.

“Where are you?”

“Umm, I’m at…221BBakerStreet.” She rushed.

“ _Baker Street_?”

“I’m at Sherlock’s,” she admitted.

“I will be there in ten minutes.” He hung up without saying goodbye and she slid her mobile into her pocket. The door of the flat opened and Mary came out.

“Hi.” She sat down next to Molly. “How are you?” she asked as she wrapped her arm around her.

“Umm, okay?” She rested her head against Mary’s shoulder.

“She is so much like him.”

“Yeah.” Molly nodded in agreement. “She…she is.” The tears started streaming down Molly’s face and Mary held her as she cried, rocking her soothingly. “He..he doesn’t want…want to be a father.” Mary rubbed Molly’s back as her tears turned to hiccups.

“Did you want that?” Mary asked when Molly’s hiccups finally subsided.

“I don’t know…I never expected him to come back…and now here he is.” Molly sat up and wiped her face.

“Here he is.” Mary patted her knee. “But you’ve got us.”

“We’ve got you.” Molly nodded.

“Come on.” Mary stood up and helped Molly to her feet. She followed her inside where the conversation had turned to old cases.

Molly pulled her coat on and slung Mina’s bag over her shoulder.

“I have to steel her back,” she said as she walked over to Lestrade.

“I guess I understand.” He stood and handed the girl off to Molly.

“Leaving?” John asked.

“Yeah, Mycroft is coming to get us and he will be here any minute.”

“Mycroft?” Sherlock’s voice was coated with venom for his older brother.

“Ah, yes. He is taking us home. I have to go.” Molly avoided Sherlock’s gaze. “Good night.” She addressed the rest of the room and fled the flat as fast as she could. She felt the door catch as she tried to close it. She turned to see Sherlock’s fingers curling around the edge of the door.

“Need a word with my brother.” Sherlock said with an air of lightness, but Molly knew it was a façade. “Can I walk you down, Molly?”

“Looks like I don’t have a choice.” She turned and started her way down the stairs, slowly. Molly was clumsy on a good day and even worse on a bad day, especially while carrying Mina.

“Here.” Sherlock stepped in front of her and slid Mina out of her arms and into his before Molly could object. He walked down the stairs just as gracefully as normal and still beat her to the bottom by half a stair case.

When Molly reached the bottom of the stairs she couldn’t stop the tears from falling again. One look at Mina sleeping in Sherlock’s arms, _her father’s_ arms, did her in. She turned away from Sherlock and took a few steading breaths, wiping away the tears.

“Molly.” He stood right behind her. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Well you did!” She gave up on trying to clear away the tears and turned back to face him. “You tell me you don’t want to be a father and then you kiss me?! And now, you…you think you can just carry her, hold her, and think it won’t affect me?”

“Mummy?” She rubbed her eyes. “Are we going home?”

“Yes. Uncle Mikey is taking us home.” She wiped at her tears again.

“Uncle Mikey.” Sherlock laughed at the thought, but stopped short when Molly gave him an icy glare.

“Mummy, why are you sad?” Mine reached her tiny hand out and touched Molly’s face.

“I’m not sad honey, I just have something in my eye.” Molly wiped away the last few tears and gave her daughter a smile. “See? All better!” She reached out and took Mina from Sherlock and hoisted the little girl up on her hip.

“Sherlock?” He flicked his eyes away from Molly’s face and down into Mina’s. “Mummy says you solve crimes.”

“I do.”

“Are there dead bodies at crimes, like at mummy’s work?” Molly shook her head as Sherlock gave the little girl a genuine smile.

“Yes.”

“When your mother is a pathologist nothing really scares you.” She saw Mycroft’s car pulling up. “Thank you for...an evening.” She gave him a tight smile and opened the door when the car stopped, putting Mina in her seat that was permanently there. Mycroft emerged from the other side.

“Sherlock. I see you’ve met Mina.” A sadistic smile sat on his lips.

“Yes. I have.” Molly closed the door and turned in time to watch Sherlock punch Mycroft in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have rewritten big chunks of this fic (including parts of this chapter)…I hope the rewriting fixes issues with the dialog, plot holes, and a big canon divergent issue with a character’s backstory. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

One year and five months previous:

“Miss Molly Hooper, look at you!” Greg Lestrade strolled into the morgue just as Molly was finishing with another case.

“Yes, look at me!” She said grumpily as she ripped off her gloves and threw them away.

“Oh.” Lestrade could tell he hit a nerve. “Molly, you look great. Pregnancy suits you. Really, it does.”

“Than-n-kk yo-u—you.” She stuttered between sobs. Lestrade stood staring for a moment not sure what to do.

“Molly?” He ventured, but her sobs got louder. He took a step closer and she started shaking from crying so hard. He decided to forgo all good judgment and gathered her in his arms.

It was the first real amount of contact they had ever shared. They had always worked well together when Lestrade needed a favor and they liked each other well enough, having found more annoying people to deal with, but they had never been close.

He held her and rubbed her arms, trying to sooth her. She felt awful that she was getting the front of his shirt snotty, but he wouldn’t let her go until she had stopped shaking.

“You okay?” He asked stepping back. She nodded her head, sniffling. He saw some tissues on the counter and handed Molly several. She cleaned off her face and blew her nose hard.

“Thank you,” she said, giving her nose one last wipe. “Sorry about your shirt.”

“No big deal.” He shrugged it off. “But really, are you okay?”

“Just as okay as a single, seven month pregnant woman can be.” She closed her eyes and steadied herself, not wanting to break down again.

“Listen, I know we aren’t that close, but if you ever need anything, just let me know.” Lestrade gave Molly a quick hug and continued on to the reason he had come to visit her in the first place.

 

Present:

            “OH MY GOSH! SHERLOCK!” Molly steadied Mycroft as he stumbled backwards.

“That’s how you thank me for taking care of them?” Mycroft’s words were muffled by his hand trying to catch the blood that was streaming from his nose. Sherlock reached down and tore a piece off his shirt.

“Here.” He handed it to Mycroft and turned to go back inside. Molly hurried after him, grabbing his arm before he opened the door.

“Sherlock, wait!” She turned him to face her. He stared down at her with dark eyes. She reached for his hand instead and looked at his knuckles – they were going to bruise. “That’s going to hurt in the morning.” He pulled his hand out of her grasp and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her against his body. Molly’s mind went into overdrive being that close to him again.

“It was worth it.” His other hand cupped the back of her head as he pressed his lips to hers urgently. All Molly could think about as his tongue swept over her lips and teeth was that she wanted more. She reached her hands up into his hair, securing him to her. As he sucked on her lips, she ran her fingers through his soft curls.

The same curls that Mina had.

_Mina!_

She pulled her head back and pushed him away from her. He lost his balance and stumbled backwards into the building. She wiped her mouth off with a shaky hand. She was at her limit tonight and she could not deal with him any longer.

“Molly – ” He took a step towards her, but she held up her hand.

“I can’t Sherlock. You told me you didn’t want to be a father.”

“I – ”

“It’s not just me anymore. I have Mina to think about.” She turned away from him and walked to the other side of the car, getting in without giving him another look.

 

Mina was asleep in the car before Molly had even gotten in. They sat in silence as Molly stared out the window watching the city go by.

“That went well.” Mycroft still had a smug look on his face.

“We don’t need you to take care of us.”

“What are you talking about?” He wiped at his nose as it started to bleed again.

“You asked Sherlock if that was how he thanked you for taking care of us.”

“That was nothing.” He dismissed her comment.

“I would have been just fine on my own,” she replied.

“Yes, but you wouldn’t live in that house or have Kathy as a nanny without me.” There was no way Molly could refute that. “Besides, that was just between brothers.” She rolled her eyes at his idiocy.

“What did you need anyways?” He looked at her. “Why did you call?” They were close to Molly’s house.

“It doesn’t matter now.” Molly just nodded as the car stopped. She was too tired to push the issue.

 

One year and three and a half months previous:

            “Good morning Molly!” Lestrade plopped down in the extra chair in her office.

“Morning,” she replied tiredly.

“Late night?” He picked at the corner of the desk.

“More like long night. Eight and a half months pregnant, I have to pee every other hour, and there is no comfortable way to lie.” She closed the file on her desk. “But I suppose you are here about the Jane Doe.”

“I am.” He agreed.

“Alright.” Molly stood up and started walking around the desk but stopped, looking shocked. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Lestrade jumped up.

“My water. It just broke. Three weeks early. No. This is too early. Three weeks too early.” Molly leaned on her desk. “She can’t come today. No.”

“Molly, your water just broke, we should probably get you upstairs. You are having your baby.” Lestrade reached out his hand to her. “Okay?” She nodded yes and took hold of his arm. He led her to the elevator and took her up to the fourth floor.

“Molly! Good to see you!” A perky nurse behind the counter greeted the two of them.

“Could you page Dr. John Watson? My water broke.” The nurse’s smile broke out into a grin.

“I didn’t know Dr. Watson was delivering babies now.”

“He’s not. I just need him...Can you page my doctor as well?” The nurse nodded. “I’ll be over here, waiting for my room.” She walked over to the wall of chairs and sat down.

“Do I need to call anyone else for you?” Lestrade looked completely out of his element.

“Here.” She gave him her mobile. “Can you call Mrs. Hudson and tell her my water broke and that she is welcome to come if she isn’t busy. Also, can you just let my friend Oliver and his wife Renee know? They won’t be able to make it, but they’ll want to know.” He started to get up. “Oh! And my boss – no one’s in the morgue right now.”

“Yea, I can do that. Are you going to be okay by yourself for a little while I make the calls?” She nodded her head. “Okay.” He got up, leaving her by herself.

“Okay. I can do this.” She breathed in slowly. “We can do this.” She told her belly. She rubbed her hands over her stomach. “Sherlock, where are you?” She whispered as she let a tear roll down her cheek.

 

Present:

            It had been a month since Sherlock’s return and things were not getting better between the two of them. He was short worded and mean when he came to the lab and avoided eye contact with her. After five cases like this Molly had to say something to John. From that point on Sherlock was relatively quiet when he came into the morgue.

“Molly did you get the call?” Lestrade stormed into the lab, an angry man on a mission.

“I did. The body is ready for him.” She nodded to the last one at the end. “I have to start on this one, but feel free to look that one over while you wait.”

Sherlock walked into the morgue, slowly. He walked past Molly, his eyes lingering longer than Molly thought they should have. On the man she was working on, the heart was the next thing to be cut out, a rather ironic situation, she thought.

“Where’s John?” Lestrade looked behind Sherlock, as if John would be hiding there.

“Something about lunch with Mary. Is this the body?” Sherlock motioned to the corpse.

“Yea.” Lestrade stepped out of the way and let Sherlock take over. A few seconds later Lestrade’s mobile rang. “Hello?..Shit…Now?...On my way.”

“Something wrong?” Sherlock hated being interrupted.

“I have to go, call me when you have something.” Lestrade walked away from Sherlock and over to Molly. “I’m sor – ”

“Before you go, Mina drew you a picture. It’s on my desk. Grab it on the way out.” Molly didn’t need him to make this anymore awkward than it was.

After a while Molly forgot Sherlock was there and just concentrated on the job at hand. When she was finally finished with the body she noticed Sherlock sitting in the corner, watching her.

“You know you talk to yourself when you work?”

“Yes. That’s why I prefer an empty morgue.” She cleaned up her work area and wheeled both bodies away.

“I feel like our current arrangement is making working together difficult.” Sherlock was straight faced as he spoke.

“I...our current…difficult?!” Molly stammered, shaking her head at him. She gathered the paperwork and headed back to her office. She heard his footsteps behind him.

“Molly, what I was…is that a dead goldfish?” He was staring at Mina’s newest drawing. She had decided to start covering her office in the pictures, hoping to keep Sherlock away – it wasn’t working.

“Yes.”

“Is that you?”

“Yes.”

“Are you performing an autopsy on a gold fish?”

“Yes.” Molly sat down at her desk, trying to ignore the bumbling idiot sitting across from her. “What did you want to discuss, Sherlock?”

“Ah, yes.” He sat down and steepled his hands under his chin. “Molly, our current working relationship isn’t working.”

Molly closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose several times before speaking.

“If you weren’t so hot and cold this wouldn’t be so difficult.” There were several other things she wanted to say to him, but thought better of it.

“Molly – ”

“Knock, knock!” Mrs. Hudson stood in the doorway holding Mina’s hand.

“Mrs. Hudson? What are you doing here?” Molly stress level jumped to 10 seeing her daughter. Mina ran around the desk and into Molly’s arms.

“Kathy called me when you didn’t answer your phone. She isn’t feeling well and didn’t want Mina getting sick too.”

“Oh.” Molly breathed a sigh of relief.

“I picked her up from playschool and figured you wouldn’t mind if I brought her here. I have plans, it is a Friday night you know.” She winked at Molly. “Otherwise I would have taken her.” Mrs. Hudson apologized.

“No, no, thank you so much!” Molly shook her head, not wanting to know what kind of plans Mrs. Hudson had on a Friday night.

“I better be going. See you later Sherlock!” Mrs. Hudson retreated out of view.

“Mummy, do you have any bodies you are working on?” Molly closed her eyes and shook her head.

“Not right now.” Molly got the colored pencils out of her desk and handed them to Mina. “Sorry baby, I don’t have any of your other toys here right now, but why don’t you work on another drawing. Maybe for Aunt Mary?”

“Okay.” Mina crawled down on the floor and began scribbling.

“Sherlock, I have paperwork, this conversation will have to wait.” Molly hoped he would take the hint and leave but instead he sat in his chair watching Mina with his head tilted.

“Wanna draw with me?” Mina asked Sherlock. Molly watched him out of the corner of her eye. He blinked a few times and then nodded his head yes.

Molly was in shock as she watched _The_ Sherlock Holmes crawl on the floor to draw with her daughter.

“Mummy doesn’t like it when I draw cu-orpses. She works with cu-orpses.” She Mina lifted the paper she was working on. “I’m drawing her a flower.”

“You are a very smart girl.” Sherlock said to Mina.

“What’s that?” Mina pointed to the brown blob on Sherlock’s paper.

“It supposed to be a dog.” He stared at it, realizing how bad it was. “But I’ll admit this to you Mina, I have no artistic talent.”

“Ar-tis-tic taa-lent?” Mina tilted her head just as Sherlock had done earlier.

“It means you can draw.” He pointed to her flower. “You have artistic talent.” Mina giggled and smiled at him.

 

One year and three and a half months previous:

“You did great Molly.” John gave her a big hug after all the commotion had died down. “Didn’t even take you that long.” He joked.

“Thanks.” She gave a tired laugh as she watched Mrs. Hudson holding her new born. “Isn’t she perfect?”

“Oh Molly, she is gorgeous.” Mrs. Hudson cooed at the baby.

“You sure did produce a cute little thing.” Lestrade sat next to her with a big grin. “I have to go, but call if you need anything.”

“Oh, me too dear.” Mrs. Hudson stood up and handed the tiny bundle off to Molly.

“Okay. See you two later.” John moved to the chair next to Molly’s bed. “Are you ready to hold her yet?” Molly asked.

“I don’t know Molly. She’s so small.”

“John, you’re a doctor, stop being ridiculous.” Molly repositioned the little Mina in her arms and extended her to John. “Here, take her.” He was hesitant at first, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he cuddled the little girl against his chest.

“Look at those cheekbones! She looks just like…” John stared down at the baby in his arms and Molly knew what he was thinking. It was the first thing she had thought when she saw her. Willamina looked like Sherlock. But she hoped he would overlook it and chalk it up to coincidence. “She’s beautiful.” And he did.

 

Present:

            “Sherlock you should have dinner with us!” Mina bounced at Molly’s side as they exited Bart’s.

“Oh, I am sure Sherlock is very busy at the moment.”

“No, I could.”

“No, really, you are very busy. Good night, Sherlock.” Molly’s stony glare stopped him in his tracks.

“Bye Sherlock.” Molly picked Mina up as they headed down the street. She could feel Mina waving her little hand behind her.

“Bye Mina.” She heard Sherlock’s voice faintly.

 

The following week Kathy was still sick and Mina spent every afternoon in Molly’s office, drawing or playing with her toys. And every afternoon Sherlock managed to make his way to the morgue, claiming he did his best thinking there. (“Since when?” Molly had asked, bone saw in hand. “Since…for…” He had trailed off, mumbling.) And every afternoon, Sherlock and Mina ended up locked in conversation, drawing or playing together.

But on Friday, there was a new body and a new case and Sherlock didn’t show up. Molly watched as Mina kept looking at the doorway, waiting for him to walk in. She couldn’t stand it any longer, the sad look on her daughter’s face was breaking her heart and she couldn’t even be mad at Sherlock because he was working. She finished the report she was working on and called in, saying she was going home early, claiming she wasn’t feeling well.

“Come on Mina. Let’s go see Mary!”

 

“Mary?” Molly called as she tried the door to their flat and it swung wide open. “You home?”

“Molly!” Mary walked out from the bedroom, still in her work clothes. “What are you two doing here?” She gave Molly a quick hug and Mina a kiss on the head.

“Mina, why don’t you go play with some of your toys?” Molly pushed the little girl in the direction of the living room where Molly knew Mary kept toys for her.

“What’s wrong?” Mary asked as she guided Molly to the kitchen and got busy making them a cup of tea. Molly sunk into one of the chairs and leaned heavily on the table.

“For the past week Kathy has been sick and Mina has spent the afternoons at the morgue with me.”

“John told me.” Mary got out the sugar and put it on the table. “He mentioned that Sherlock’s been spending a lot of time there too…what has he been doing?”

“Spending time with Mina.”

“What?” Mary asked, completely shocked. “Mister ‘I don’t want to be a father’ has been spending time with his daughter?”

“Yeah…thank you.” She took the cup from Mary and added sugar. “But today he had a case and didn’t show up!”

“I’m a little confused.” Mary sat down with her cup. “Are you mad at Sherlock for having to work?”

“Yes…but I know that’s irrational.” She sighed and took a sip of her tea. “It just broke my heart – I have never seen her so disappointed in her life.”

“Oh come on. There must have been a time.” Mary sipped her tea while Molly thought. “Just one time when you had to work late or something?”

“No. Never.” Mary looked at her skeptically. “I’m serious Mary, I have never seen her look that disappointed.”

“I’m sorry, Molly.”

They were quiet as they sipped their tea and watched Mina play in the other room.

“Did I make a mistake?” Molly asked suddenly.

“Sleeping with Sherlock? I don’t know, how was it?” Mary winked and Molly’s face flushed.

“We are not talking about that…ever.” Molly shook her head, pushing the memories that came flooding to her mind down. “What I mean is, did I make a horrible mistake letting Sherlock into her life?”

“I can’t answer that for you.”

 

“One song missy and then bed time, okay?” Molly asked as she finished putting Mina in her sleepwear.

“Okay!” Mina nodded enthusiastically. Molly hit the play button and the living room filled with music. All of Molly’s worries slipped from her mind as she watched the girl jump and dance around with the biggest smile on her face, her curls bouncing all over her head. Molly couldn’t help but dance along with her.

There was a knock on the door and Molly sighed, thinking it was going to be Mycroft. She was in no mood to argue with him again.

“Look Mycroft I’m – ” She started as she opened the door but stopped when she saw a different Holmes brother. “Sherlock.”

“Are you expecting Mycroft?” He didn’t wait to be invited in.

“Sherlock!” Mina ran over and hugged his legs.

“Mina.” He said affectionately as he patted the little girl’s head.

“No, I wasn’t expecting him but he is generally the only one who comes around this late.” Molly paused the music as Sherlock looked at his watch.

“It’s not that late.” He dropped his coat on the couch.

“It is when you have a child whose bedtime is right now.” Molly looked down at Mina, whose face fell.

“But Sherlock just got here!” She jutted out her bottom lip, pouting.

“I know, but it’s still your bedtime.” She picked up Mina. “Now say goodnight to Sherlock.”

“Mummy can Sherlock come see my room first?” Mina’s big brown eyes pleaded.

“If he wants to.” Molly gave in and started for the stairs with Sherlock following behind her.

“Sherlock look! This is my bear that Uncle John got me for my birthday. He is my favorite!” She handed the fuzzy bear up to Sherlock and jumped into her bed having moved from her cot a few months before.

“He is very nice.” Sherlock handed the bear back to her.

“Mummy, can Sherlock read to me?”

“Mina, I’m sure Sherlock doesn’t want to read to you right now. Plus, it’s already past your bedtime.” The little girls’ eye welled up with tears.

“If it’s alright with you?” Sherlock pointed to the book on the ground. Molly shrugged, words failing her. She watched as Sherlock sat on the ground next to Mina’s bed and picked up the book. He started reading to her with his soft voice and Molly’s heart squeezed in her chest – the sight before her was something she thought she would never see. This past week had been too much and she couldn’t watch anymore. 

She turned out of the room and dragged herself down the stairs as quietly as she could, tears streaming down her face. She made it to the kitchen and braced herself at the edge of the sink, sobbing. She wasn’t sure how long she stood by herself; it could have been ten seconds or an hour.

“Molly?” He placed his hand on her arm, making her jump. She realized the tears had finally stopped and wiped her face dry. “After she fell asleep I turned the light off and closed the door. Did I need to do anything else?”

“No no no.” Molly inhaled deeply, trying to center herself. “That’s fine.”

“I’ve upset you.” Sherlock was so serious that Molly couldn’t stop the laugh from escaping her mouth.

“It’s just a lot of emotions, you know?” Molly pulled herself up on the counter. “Everything I expected her to miss and yet here you are.” He sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, watching her as she talked. “She loves spending time with you.”

“Do you want me to quit coming around?” he asked.

“Yes.” Molly smiled at that surprise that flashed across his face. “No, of course not. Mina would be so sad if she didn’t get to see you.”

“You were right.” He twirled an empty cup on the table.

“About?” she asked.

“Wanting to know her.” He said simply. “I like being her friend.”

“She’s pretty amazing.” Molly was glad that Mina’s friendship with him wasn’t one sided.

“What about you?” He asked.

“Me? What about me?”

“Would you be sad if you didn’t get to see me?” He stood up and walked over to her. He was so close to her that his waist was practically touching her knees.

“Sherlock,” she held her hand up, fingertips resting lightly on his chest.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you like that.” He placed his hand over her fingers.

“It was confusing,” Molly whispered.

“I know.” He leaned into her. “I’m sorry.” His lips were so close to hers and she could feel his heart beating under her hand. “Molly?”

She pressed her mouth to his and let her eyes close. His lips were soft and his sent filled her nose. He broke off the kiss and trailed his mouth down her neck, making her moan when he found just the right spot. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and heard it land softly on the floor.

She threaded her fingers into his hair and tugged, bringing his lips back up to hers. He bit and sucked and nipped until her lips were red from his exploration of her mouth. He gripped her bum, sliding her to edge of the counter before grinding his hardness against her center.

“Oh!” She gasped at the welcome pressure. She dragged her teeth over his collarbone, causing him to tighten his grip on her.

Molly pushed her hand on his chest and he stopped, taking a step back. She slid off the counter and took his hand, leading him upstairs to her room.

He reached for her, running his hands over her breasts, waist, and bum. He pushed her up against the door and peppered her neck with open mouthed kisses. Molly tugged on the bottom of his shirt, yanking it over his head, sure she had heard one of the buttons pop off. Sherlock’s hands where more steady as he slipped her blouse off with ease. Molly’s fingers fumbled with his belt as he found the spot on her neck again.

“My body is different.” She stopped him as he ran his finger under the band of her bra. He gave her a questioning look. “Pregnancy changes things…” she slipped out from between him and the door, “and it’s been two years, not that you probably remember much from before.”

“I remember everything from that night.” He pushed her trousers off her hips before easing her back onto the bed. He settled between her legs, rubbing his hands over her body and kissing her breasts.

His body was just as she remembered it and her heart beat just as hard as it had that first time.

“I…I don’t have…” Molly’s face was deep red.

“I may have been presumptuous.” He reached down on the ground and dug through his trouser pockets. “I wanted to be prepared this time.” She kissed him hard and rolled her hips against him. She closed her eye and held her breath as he sank into her.

 

In the morning, she woke, alone. She looked around her room; all of Sherlock’s clothes were gone. She got up and pulled her rob on and hurried down stairs. No Sherlock. She wanted to slap herself. How could she be so stupid? She trudged her way back upstairs and into her room. On the ground she saw the button that had popped off Sherlock’s shirt and picked it up.

“Molly Hooper, you are an idiot.” She mumbled.

She put the button on her dresser as she heard Mina waking up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have rewritten big chunks of this fic (including parts of this chapter)…I hope the rewriting fixes issues with the dialog, plot holes, and a big canon divergent issue with a character’s backstory. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

One Year Previous:

“I think you save all the laundry for when I come over,” John said as he walked down the stairs. He was caring a basket full of blankets, clean clothes, and nappies. “I am always doing laundry when I come over.” Molly smirked at him from where she was on the couch breastfeeding Mina.

“Oh, yes. You’ve figured out my master plan!” She rolled her eyes at him as she switched sides with Mina. “Or maybe I have a newborn that makes a lot of laundry.” John laughed uneasily before clearing his throat.

“I’ve met someone.”

“Really?” Molly had been hoping he would meet someone nice.

“Her name’s Mary.”

“When do I get to meet her?” Molly gave up trying to feed the uninterested Mina and handed her off to John while she got herself situated.

“You aren’t worried that things are going to change between us?” He hoisted Mina up on his shoulder.

“No.” Molly said simply but John didn’t respond. “John? Are you worried?”

“You and Mina are important to me,” he said while he patted Mina’s back.

“Then things won’t change.”

“Good.” John smiled. 

“Sooo, when do I get to meet her?” Molly asked again. John stopped patting Mina and looked at his watch.

“Forty minutes.” He grinned.

“What! This place isn’t ready for people to come over.” Molly stared in horror at her messy living room.

“Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade were here yesterday.”

“They aren’t people, they’re _my people_!” Molly got up and started pushing things into piles. John just laughed at her.

“She isn’t coming here. We are meeting her at the place on the corner.” Molly stopped ‘cleaning’ at John’s words.

“Oh.” She stood up and straightened her shoulders.

“Go take a shower and put on some clean clothes.” Molly eyed a spot on her shoulder that looked questionable. “I will get Mina around and ready to go out.”

“No, you go. I…I’ll meet her another time.” Molly nodded and took Mina out of John’s arms.

“Molly. It’s been four months. You need to get out. You need to take Mina out.” John watched as Molly paced back and forth in front of him.

“I know. I will. Soon.” Molly nodded her head. John got up and took Mina back and put her in the buggy.

“You need to go back to work.” John gripped Molly by the shoulders. “Why haven’t you? I thought you loved the morgue?”

“It’s been a year.” Molly breathed. “The morgue is so quiet without him.”

“I miss him too, but you and Mina are a big reason why I have been able to hang on. I want Mary to meet you two.” John gave Molly a hug.

“Okay.” She smiled softly.

“Now, go shower.”

 

Present:

“Mummy, your mobile.” Mina hurried into the kitchen holding up the phone that was ringing.

“Hello?” Molly put a plate on the table for Mina, who crawled up onto her chair and started eating the scrambled eggs.

“Can you come to the morgue?”

“I don’t work Saturdays, you know that.” She put the eggs away and watched as Mina devoured her food.

“Well the Saturday guy doesn’t like Sherlock.”

“Who does?” Molly recoiled at how harsh her own words sounded.

“Molly.” Lestrade warned.

“It’s my day off!” Molly groaned.

“Please Molly! The guy kicked Sherlock out of the morgue! He didn’t even get to look at the body!”

“I hate you,” she whispered into the phone so Mina couldn’t hear, “but I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Where are you going mummy?” Mina stabbed at her eggs.

“We are going to the morgue.” Molly tried to put some sunshine in her voice.

“YAY!” Mina bounced in her chair. She quickly shoveled the last of her food into her mouth before shouting “Done!”

“Okay, let’s get you in some clean clothes.” Molly picked Mina up and tucked her under her arm like a limp sack of potatoes and hulled her to her bedroom. Molly set out the clothes for Mina and left her to get dressed.

Molly threw her sleep clothes in a pile and picked up the bra she had been wearing the night before off the floor. She put it on and found a new pair of pants and trousers and put them on as well. She racked a brush through her hair and got a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

“No. No, no. No,no,no,no,no!” She ran her hand over the dark red spot on her left shoulder, the same spot Sherlock had nipped at and sucked at the night before.

“Are you hurt?” Mina asked in a very concerned voice. Molly looked down at her.

“Wrong feet baby.” Molly looked back up. “No, I’m n…yes. I have a bruise.” She nodded her head once at her daughter and pulled her shirt over her head. She tossed on her coat, grabbed her purse, and headed downstairs to her car.

 

One year previous:

“Mary!” John waved her over and stood up, kissing her on the cheek. “This is Greg Lestrade and Molly and Mina Hooper.”

“Hi!” Mary shook hands with Lestrade. “Nice to meet you Greg.”

“Call me Lestrade, these two do,” he chuckled.

“Molly.” She reached out and shook Mary’s hand. “And this is Mina?” Mary smiled brightly at the little girl in Molly’s arms.

“Yes, Willamina.”

“She is beautiful.” Mary added. Molly grinned, she had to agree. Mary sat down at the table next to John. “So are you two..” Mary pointed between Lestrade and Molly.

“NO!” Lestrade and Molly said together, and then laughed.

“No. Just good mates.” Molly added.

“Oh, sorry.” Mary’s face flushed a little.

“Don’t be sorry! Most people either think I’m with him or John. But it’s just me and Mina.” Molly watched as Mary looked a little uncomfortable. “Oh, gosh, that probably sounded weird, me saying that people think I’m with John…I just meant…they’re like my brothers.” Molly bit her bottom lip, feeling stupid. Mary started laughing.

“Really, it’s alright!” Mary giggled a little more. “John has told me all about you and Mina!”

 

Present:

“I hate driving into the city.” Molly said to Lestrade who was waiting by the lift.

“Thank you for coming…Hi Mina!” He opened his arms and Mina jumped from Molly to him.

“Uncle Lestrade, are you coming with us to the morgue?” Mina patted his face.

“Yes.” He smiled as they got in the lift. “You like coming here, don’t you?”

“OH YES!” Mina’s tiny voice echoed and Molly couldn’t help but smile. The lift stopped and they got off. Lestrade’s mobile chirped in his pocket and he handed Mina back to Molly. He looked at the screen.

“Not. My. Division,” he said to the mobile. 

“MOLLY!” John practically jumped off the ground with relief.

“Hi, hi, hi.” she rambled, trying to avoid looking at Sherlock, who stood next to John. “Here.” She handed Mina to John and walked into the morgue.

“Take 30 – ”

“AN HOUR!” Sherlock’s voice pierced through the doors.

“Take an hour break,” Molly said to Ben, the weekend worker.

“But – ”

“Take a break.” Molly locked eyes with the guy and didn’t blink until he had left. Not two seconds later John, Mina, Lestrade, and Sherlock entered. Molly tossed her coat down and picked up the file on the body.

“Thank you!” John gave Molly a big hug. Sherlock walked past without saying a word. He walked over to the body and started doing his normal routine. Lestrade stood in the corner arguing with the person on the other end.

“Can I look at the body too?” Mina asked from John’s arms

“Yes,” said Sherlock.

“NO!” Molly rejected Sherlock’s statement.

“Please?” Mina asked. Molly set her jaw and walked over to the body, still not looking at Sherlock. She zipped the bag up so only the top part of the man was visible. He looked harmless enough for Mina.

“Fine.” John set Mina on the ground and she ran over to Sherlock, ignoring Molly. Sherlock didn’t think twice before lifting the little girl into his arms. He started explaining the things he was observing and Mina just nodded, like she understood everything he was saying.

Molly turned away and grabbed the edge of the counter. John walked over and leaned next to her.

“You okay?” He whispered.

“NO!” Molly said through gritted teeth. “He…he...he was supposed to stay dead, John.”

“Mhm?”

“I hadn’t planned on sleeping with him, ya know? I was just helping him until Mycroft could get him out of the city…and now here he is, back in our lives, acting like nothing ever happened! Saying things about how amazing she is and apologizing and reading books!”

“You’re rambling.” John placed his hand on her arm.

“Do you remember when I couldn’t come back here because I was afraid it was going to be too quiet without him?” She looked up at him. “John, I wish it was quiet again.”

“Mina seems to like him.” He pointed to the pair standing over the corpse. Molly turned and looked, she had never seen her little girl with such a big grin on her face.

“I hate him.”

“Me too.” John and Molly laughed together.

“Who do we hate?” Lestrade asked, putting his mobile in his pocket.

“Sherlock.” They said in unison.

“Oh, yea, me too.” He agreed.

“Is that a bruise?” Molly heard Mina ask Sherlock. She turned and saw her pointing to the man’s face.

“Yes.”

“Mummy has a bruise.” Molly’s eyes got big at Mina’s words.

“She does?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

“Mina!” Molly warned, but she ignored it.

“On her shoulder.” Mina pointed at Molly.

“Oh.” Sherlock tried to keep the smirk off his face while Molly’s turned bright red.

“A bruise?” John tried to keep the smile off his face while Lestrade didn’t even bother to try. 

“Shut up!” Molly spat at the two of them.

“Mummy, you said that was a bad word.” Mina wiggled out of Sherlock’s arms and came over to Molly.

“It is. Don’t say it.” Molly picked up Mina, turning her back on Sherlock, and sat her on the counter.

“So your mum has a bruise, does she?” John asked.

“Uh-huh.” Mina pointed to Molly’s shoulder.

“Mina, why don’t you go get some crisps with Lestrade?” Molly gave Lestrade a stern look who picked up Mina without a word and walked her out of the morgue.

“Who’s the guy?” John asked, not bothering to keep his voice down.

“Why don’t you go get some crisps too?” Molly suggested as she sat down on the stool.

“Oh! Was it Rory, that lab assistant?”

“Oh my gosh, no!” Molly punched John’s shoulder.

“OW!” He rubbed at the spot. “Is that where the _bruise_ is?” He reached his hand out to move her hair, but she batted it away.

“I said we aren’t talking about this.” She tried not giggling, forgetting they weren’t the only people in the room.

“Oh come on! I know how long it’s been!” John was enjoying this more than Molly thought he should be. “At least tell me how it was!” The red on Molly’s face deepened even more. “Sooo it was good!”

“If I don’t talk about this stuff with Mary, what makes you think I will talk about it with you?”

“Come on! The last time you let a guy…” John got real quiet when we remembered it wasn’t just him and Molly in the morgue. “You know what,” he swallowed hard, “I think I am going to go find some crisps.” He turned and left quickly.

Molly heard Sherlock’s footsteps coming towards her. He paused at her side and turned to face her, locking his eyes on hers. He reached out and brushed her hair behind her shoulder and hooked his finger inside the neck of her shirt, pulling it off her shoulder. He finally looked down and smirked at his work.

Molly’s jaw tightened. She wanted to punch him in his perfect face. And she wanted to punch herself when she realized how much she wanted to kiss him again – the slight pressure of his finger tips on her skin were driving her crazy. She watched as Sherlock bent his head, lowering his lips towards her shoulder.

“What the hell are you doing?” Molly pushed Sherlock away and stood up.

“I was…” The look of shock on his face satisfied Molly greatly.

“You made your choice when you left without saying a single word to me!” Molly yelled at him.

“I didn’t want Mina to get confused if she saw us in bed together.” He straightened his back as he spoke, the meaning of the words settling over her.

“You told me you liked being her friend,” Molly said softly.

“I also told you I didn’t want to be a father.” His icy voice chilled her to the bone and she felt like she had been hit with a train. 

“Well, I am glad we cleared that up,” she said just as icy.

“Good.” He stopped talking when he saw Molly’s eyes growing darker.

“Mina and I are a packaged deal, Sherlock. I told you that. You and I aren’t going to be anything anymore.”

“Fine.” He clasped his hands behind his back and walked back over to the body.

 

One Year Previous:

“It was great meeting you!” Molly gave Mary a small hug, hoping it wouldn’t scare her off.

“I’m glad to have met you as well.” Mary said to the both of them.

“I guess we will be seeing you ‘round then.” Lestrade smiled and shook her hand.

“I hope so.” Mary linked her arm with John’s.

“Alright, well, I need to get going, bye guys.” Lestrade hugged Molly and patted John on the back before hailing a cab.

“I need to go too. I have a call to make.” Molly gave John a small smile and he nodded. “Keep this one in line Mary.”

“I will.” She smiled. Molly gave a small wave and turned away.

“Molly!” John called to her. She stopped and turned around. “I think we’re going to be okay.” She hugged him and whispered back, 

“Yea, we are.” She let go and turned to go home. “Hey, John?”

“Yea?”

“I like her.” She gave him one last smile and started walking home. When she got in the house she left Mina in her buggy and called her boss.

“I want to come back, on Monday,” she said without thinking twice about it.

“Thank God! Molly, I have missed you!”

“Oh, I’m glad; I was afraid maybe you found someone better.”

“Oh no. Definitely not. See you Monday.”

Molly put down her mobile and got Mina out. She made faces at the wide eyed little girl and watched as she smiled and giggled along with her.

“We are going to be just fine,” she said and kissed her little bundle.

 

Present:

It was over a week before he spoke to her again. Mary had invited Molly for dinner before she knew John had invited Sherlock. Molly had thought about backing out but had already promised Mina dinner with John and Mary and didn’t want to disappoint her.

“Let me see it again!” Molly patted her hands together in anticipation.

“Oh, this?” Mary held up her left hand, wiggling her ring finger. “My… _engagement ring_?” The two burst out into a giggling fit.

“What’s funny?” Mina patted her little hand on Mary’s knee.

“Oh, your mum and I are just being silly!” Mary leaned down and picked up the small girl. “But, I have a question for you.”

“Me?!” Mina gasped.

“Yes you.” Mary sat down on the couch with Mina in her lap. “Do you want to be the flower girl in my wedding?”

“YES!” Mina wiggled with excitement.

“Do you even know what flower girls do?” Molly asked as she sat down next to them.

“NO!” Mina pumped her fist in the air causing Molly and Mary to burst into laughter again.

“Well you will definitely be the cutest flower girl ever.” Mary kissed the top of her head and sat her on the floor.

“UNCLE JOHN!! SHERLOCK!!” Mina ran into the kitchen calling their names, no doubt to tell them her exciting news.

“Sooooo.” Mary swayed back and forth, bumping her shoulder against Molly’s.

“Yes?” Molly asked as she started swaying too.

“There is a vacancy for my chief bridesmaid and I was wondering – ”

“Of course!” Molly threw her arms around Mary and squeezed.

“Good.” Mary smiled and hugged her back.

“Now, serious question here,” Molly sat back, letting Mary go, “would you be mad if I cut my hair?”

“I thought you loved your hair?...Not that I care what you do with it.” She added.

“Well…” Molly held a section of her hair between two fingers remembering how Sherlock had run his hands through it when they were in bed together, “I’m ready for something different.” She flipped the strand back over her shoulder and shrugged.

“I think you would look cute with short hair.”

 “NO!” Sherlock’s voice startled them both. Mary and Molly both stared at him wearing matching frowns. “It’s just that your long hair suits you. Your head would look…too small with short hair.” He stumbled over the last bit before abruptly going back into the kitchen.

“First words in over a week and they are an insult.” Molly rolled her eyes.

“You haven’t spoken in a week?” Mary asked.

“We had a bit of a bad row in the morgue last weekend.”

“I heard about that…John may have mentioned something about a new guy and Sherlock seeming irritated after they left.”

“Oh, no, it…well.” Molly sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. “It was Sherlock.”

“WHAT?!” Mary couldn’t stop herself from yelling.

“Shh!” Molly slapped her hand over Mary mouth. “It was stupid, okay?”

“So what happened?” Mary asked pulling her hand away.

“We were talking about Mina and he was just there, being so sweet.” Molly sighed. “So, I slept with him and then I woke up alone.”

“What happened at the morgue?”

“I told him that Mina and I are a packaged deal…He doesn’t want to be a father and whoever I end up with has to be one.”

“He says that now, but give him some time, Molly. I’ve seen the way he looks at you and her. He cares for you both.”

“Mary, you didn’t hear him.”

“I know, but – ”

“I can’t wait around with my heart in my hands.” Molly shook her head sadly. “Sherlock and I are better off as nothing.”

“Come here.” Mary pulled Molly into another hug. “Why don’t John and I take Mina for the weekend?”

“We are actually going to go see Oliver and Renee this weekend. They haven’t seen Mina in a long time and I miss them.”

“Okay, well when you get back.” Mary smiled reassuringly.

“Thank you.”

 

Seven Months Previous:

“Look at her!” Molly motioned in astonishment as Mina teetered around the living room. “I’ve been keeping a list of all of her milestones – she is reaching them earlier than most children.”

“I know.” Mycroft reached into his pocket and handed her a note. “A list of Sherlock’s milestones.”

“Oh!” She grabbed the piece of paper with Mina’s on it and compared the two. “He was an early talker too?”

“Ugghh, yes.” Mycroft rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Of course our parents thought he was wonderful.”

“Every parent should think their children are wonderful, Mycroft.” Molly nudged him in the ribs.

“Mum…mummm…mummm,” Mina babbled as she wobbled towards Molly.

“Yes! I’m mummy!” Molly picked her up and kissed her on her nose. “You are the best baby ever!” Molly said in a sing song voice.

“As a doctor, I am surprised you talk to your own daughter in that tone.”

“I can’t help it – she is just too adorable!” Molly turned the giggling baby towards her uncle. “Don’t you think so?” He frowned at her.

“Yes, just adorable.”

 

Present:

“Oli?” Mina bounced on Molly’s bed, making it very difficult to pack.

“Yes. And Renee – they are very excited to see you!” Molly tried to keep a smile on her face, but just ended up frowning at the stupid button on her dresser.

“Hello?” Mycroft’s voice floated up the stairs. Molly suppressed the urge to tell him to get out, but he wasn’t the Holmes brother she was pissed at.

“Bedroom.” Molly called down. 

“Uncle Mikey, Uncle Mikey!” Mina slid off Molly’s bed and ran out of the room.

“Hello Mina!”

“Uncle Mikey! I’m going to see Oli!”

“Really? That’s very exciting.” Mycroft walked into Molly’s room holding Mina’s hand. “Molly. You changed your hair.”

“Yup.” Molly had gone and chopped it off right after leaving John and Mary’s. Sherlock had come into the morgue the next day for a case and had stared at her for a solid ten seconds before asking about the body.

“Sherlock mentioned it was shorter…I was assuming he was just exaggerating the difference through.” It was shorter than Molly had imagined, but she liked her new bob.

“Sherlock taught me about making deduck-tions.” Mina grinned.

“Oh, goody.” Molly frowned at Mycroft’s sarcasm. “Why don’t you go play so I can talk with your mum?”

“Okay.” Mina knew when she was being dismissed and bounced out of the room.

“What do you need Mycroft?” Molly did her best to keep her voice even as she folded her clothes.

“I want to talk to you about my little brother.” Mycroft sat down in the corner chair. “It seems that he has taken a rather…big interest in you and Mina since he has been back.”

“And that involves you how?” Molly gave up on packing and sat down on the edge of the bed, crossing her arms.

“Because we Holmes brothers see caring as a weakness and I think it would be wise of you to not get involved with him.”

"Don’t worry, I’ve learned my lesson…twice over.” She mumbled to herself.

“Sorry?” Mycroft blinked several times.

“Nothing…thank you for the warning.” She stood back up and shoved the last of Mina’s things into the bag.

“Twice?”

“Mycroft, please leave it.” She held her hand up in emphasis.

“You know I can’t.” He stood up and leaned on his umbrella. “Not when it has to do with Sherlock.”

“Then you will just have to be disappointed this time.” Molly grabbed the last of her clothes and shoved them into the bag before zipping it.

“I will make you a deal – tell me what this has to do with Sherlock and I will fly you to Oliver and Renee’s.” It was a Friday night and Molly really didn’t want to make the five hour drive. She hated being manipulated by the Holmes brothers, but this time she was going to make it work in her favor. He would find out soon enough anyways, as he always did.

“And back on Monday afternoon?”

“Yes.”

“I slept with Sherlock again.”

“Excuse me?” Mycroft looked like he had been slapped.

“I made the mistake of sleeping with Sherlock for a second time,” she said more slowly. Mycroft composed himself before he spoke again.

            “A car will be here to pick you up in thirty minutes.” He buttoned his suit jacket and walked to the door. “Do be careful, Molly, my brother cares for nothing more than he cares for himself. And because I care for you and Mina, I ask that you stay away from him.”

“I thought you said caring was a weakness?” she asked before he left.

“I only have two weaknesses. Goodnight Molly.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have rewritten big chunks of this fic (including parts of this chapter)…I hope the rewriting fixes issues with the dialog, plot holes, and a big canon divergent issue with a character’s backstory. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!   
> (Also, Renee and Oliver are original characters)

Present:

“Goodnight Mina.” Renee smiled as she closed the door to the little girl’s room.

Molly settled into the couch and gladly accepted the glass of wine that Oliver offered her.

“So, are you going to tell us why you’re here?” Renee sat down next to her husband and gave Molly an expectant look.

“I have to have a reason to come and visit my oldest friends?” She took a sip of her wine, hoping to hide her lie.

“Molly Hooper, I know when you are lying to me.” Oliver nudged her foot with his.

“It’s about Mina’s father.” Molly sat her wine down on the table next to her.

Renee and Oliver had never pushed her for more information about him but she knew they didn’t buy the ‘one-night stand’ story.

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked. Renee reached out and took Molly’s hand in hers upon seeing the look in her eyes.

“He’s back and things have gotten…complicated.”

“Back from where?” Renee asked.

“I don’t exactly know…” Molly’s voice faded off.

“Molly Hooper,” Oliver said in frustration, “are you ever going to tell us who he is?” She was silent as she looked between her two friends.

“Sherlock Holmes.” Molly finally whispered.

Renee’s eyebrows shut up in surprise and Oliver laughed.

“I know, I know.” Molly put her hands up in defense.

“No, it’s just that the whole Mycroft situation makes a little more sense now.” Renee gave her a reassuring smile.

“Way more sense.” Oliver nodded in agreement. “But, how? I thought he was oblivious to…intimacy?”

“It wasn’t like I planned it, it just sort of happened.”

“But… _how?_ ” Oliver asked again.

“I may have helped Sherlock fake his death…”

“Molly Hooper!” Renee faked being scandalized.

“And he was staying at my flat until Mycroft could get him out of the city. We were both on edge from the day’s events and I thought I was never going to see him again…I still don’t know what possessed me to kiss him that night.”

“Love never makes sense my dear.” Renee patted her hand.

“Love? No.” Molly grabbed her glass and took a big sip of her wine. “No, I wasn’t in love with Sherlock Holmes – I was a silly little girl who let her crush get out of hand.”

“Molly. My dear friend,” Oliver took her hand in his, “you were in love with him. You still love him. And you will probably love him for a very long time.”

“Are you crazy? That man drives me nuts!”

“That’s what love does.” Renee smiled and pointed in Oliver direction.

“We are talking about Molly here, not me,” Oliver said in defense.

“You’re right.” Renee nodded. “So what’s happened now that he’s home?”

“Well, let’s see…he has told me he doesn’t want to be a father but then kissed me right afterwards, he’s been spending time with Mina and telling me he likes being her friend, then he slept with me,” Molly ticked the items off on her fingers, “oh! But he still doesn’t want to be a father.”

The two exchanged looks without saying anything.

“Wow.” Oliver finally managed.

“Yeah.” Molly downed the last of her wine and sat the glass on the table.

“Does he still want to spend time with Mina?” Renee asked.

“I don’t know…we haven’t really talked since I told him Mina and I are a packaged deal.”

“Do you want him out of Mina’s life?” Oliver asked.

“Yes.” She nodded. “No.” She shook head. “What I want is for him to find a way to be Mina a part of Mina’s life without being a part of mine.”

“So you want just the impossible?” Renee asked with a small smile.

“Yes!” Molly giggled, but it died quickly. “I know I sound selfish.” Renee shook her head.

“No honey, you sound like a woman who is trying to protect her heart.”

“I want to believe that he can change, but holding out hope seems impossible.”

“You have to do what is right for you and Mina.” Renee encouraged her.

“Unfortunately, I think what’s right is continuing to let Mina see him.” Renee nodded in agreement with Molly’s conclusion. “I just wish that it wasn’t so hard to be around him right now.”

“Love is hard.”

“I do not love him, Oliver.” Molly gave him a pointed look. “Do I have feelings for him? Of course I do. I will always have feelings for Sherlock, he is the father of my child, but I do not love him.”

“Whatever you say.”

 

Five Months Previous:

“Hi Molly!” Rory, the new assistant, greeted her as she walked into the morgue.

“Hi Rory.” She mumbled as she walked past him to her office. There were new case files on her desk, waiting for her. She groaned.

“How was your weekend?” Rory stood in her doorway and his unnaturally big smile annoyed her.

“Do you have my tools set up so I can start on the first one?” Molly pulled her hair back out of her face. She felt her top raise and noticed when Rory’s eyes wandered down to the bare skin of her tummy.

“Yes.” He motioned to the morgue and followed her as she started to prep. “Umm, I was wondering, would you like coffee?” He continued to smile at her. She didn’t know what to do. She was not ready to start dating – especially Rory, he was too perky all the time.

She sighed inwardly and knew she was going to hate herself for saying it, but it was the only thing that came to her mind.

“Uhh, yea, black, two sugars. Thanks.” She turned away from him, ashamed that she had actually used that line.

For the rest of the day Rory wandered around the lab with a sad look on his face. Molly had to admit that she did not necessarily miss the smiling.

 

“Hey Molly, ready for lunch?” John and Mary walked into her office where she had been trapped for a good fifteen minutes.

“OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM TO SEE YOU!” Her words came out in a forced whisper.

“Okay?” Mary gave Molly a questioning look. Molly got up from her desk, looked out into the morgue, and closed the door.

“Rory asked me if I wanted coffee and I told him black, two sugars!” John started cracking up.

“I feel like I’m missing something.” Mary looked at Molly who still wore a horrified expression.

“Yeah, you are.” John laughed again and explained what had happened with Sherlock, the riding crop, and Molly trying to ask him out for coffee.

“You asked a guy out after watching him beat a corpse with a riding crop?” Mary stared at Molly, a slightly impressed look on her face.

“That is not the issue at hand right now.” Molly explained. “The issue is that my new assistant wants to go out with me!”

“Would it really be such a bad thing? A date?” John asked.

“He is way too perky for this mom.” Molly pointed at her exhausted face.

“Why didn’t you just tell him the truth then?” Mary asked.

“It was the first thing that came to mind.” Molly leaned heavily against her office door, clearly in distress.

“So should we just have lunch delivered to your office?” Mary asked sarcastically.

“Yes. Sounds good.” Molly smiled her thanks to Mary and sat down in her chair. John followed suit and sat down too.

“I was joking.” Mary looked at the two of them like they were senseless.

“It was a good idea.” John smiled at her. Mary sighed and sat down, knowing she was going to lose against the two of them. “So how is Mina?”

“Good. I can’t believe she is going to be a year soon! It seems like just yesterday I was freaking out about which nappies to get!”

“No, but it was just two minutes ago that you were freaking out about a guy wanting to shag you.” The sarcasm dripped off of Mary’s words. 

 

Present:

“How was your visit with Oliver and Renee a few weeks ago?” John and Molly were waiting for Sherlock and Lestrade to get to the morgue before Molly started cutting.

“It was good.” She shrugged.

“Good.” He mumbled absentmindedly as he scrolled through his text.

“Yes, they think I’m in love Sherlock,” she said casually.

“Oh?” John looked up at her with a smirk on his face. “Do you?”

“No.” She rolled her eyes.

“Uh-huh.” John just nodded, not believing her. “Mary told me what you said, you do care for him.”

“I do care for him, John.” She leaned down on the counter and set her chin in her hands. “I just don’t love him.”

“Whatever you say,” he said going back to his phone

“I think Mycroft might have feelings for me, though.”

“WHAT?” John said in a stunned voice. “You have my attention now.” He put his mobile in his pocket and leaned on the counter with her.

“You know how he and Sherlock are always saying caring is a weakness?” John nodded yes. “Well, he told me that Mina and I are his only weaknesses.”

“What?” Sherlock’s voice startled them.

“Lestrade here too?” Molly stood up straight, hoping he hadn’t heard too much of their conversation.

“What did Mycroft say to you?” He asked as he stalked over to them.

“It was nothing.” Molly waved her hand dismissively.

“He called you a weakness?” His voice was calm, but Molly could tell he was seething.

“Come on Sherlock, isn’t this a good thing? I mean, who knew Mycroft even had feelings?” John gave an uneven laugh, trying to break the tension in the room.

“Sherlock,” Molly reached her hand out to him but was interrupted.

“Hey! Look who I found outside.” Lestrade burst into the morgue with Mycroft by his side. Sherlock didn’t waste any time. He spun on his heels and punched his brother square in the face, the same way he had that night at Baker Street…just harder. “SHERLOCK! What the hell?” Lestrade caught Mycroft before he fell backwards.

Molly and John looked at each other, taken aback at the turn of events.

“What was that for?” Mycroft mumbled. The front of his suit was already starting to soak through with blood.

“Mycroft, hold your head back!” John shouted at him before giving Molly a questioning look.

“Sherlock.” She said as she turned to the consulting detective. She placed her hand on his elbow and pulled him towards her. “Come on.” She led him to the far side of the morgue and sat him down, facing away from Mycroft. She looked down at his knuckles; he had busted them open.

She pulled on a pair of gloves and grabbed the few things she would need to do the stiches. She cleaned his knuckles and set to work sewing him up.

“Your hair suits you,” he said quietly.

“I thought you said short hair would make my head look small?” She smirked.

“I was wrong. It looks nice on you.”

“‘I was wrong’, those words sound nice coming from you.” A small smile tugged at the edges of his lips. She finished with the stiches and wrapped all of his knuckles. “All done.” She let go of his hand, but he gently wrapped his hand around her wrist, keeping her close to him

“Molly?” She brought her eyes up to meet his stare. All of the anger was gone and replaced with regret. She noticed a tiny cut, under his eye, that had a small bruise around it.

“What’s this from?” She used her free hand to brush her finger against his skin. 

“John punched me.” He looked down at his hand that was still wrapped around her wrist.

“Why?”

“Because I was an arse.” He brought his eyes back up to meet hers. Molly felt herself leaning into him but stopped and pulled out of his grip.

“We can’t keep doing this, Sherlock. I don’t know what you want and to be honest I don’t think you know what you want.” His eyes focused on the wall behind her. “I am a packaged deal and I can’t let there be any grey areas…not when it comes to raising Mina. I can’t see you, or kiss you, or sleep with you.” He looked back at her.

“Can I still be her friend?”

“Of course. She loves spending time with you.”

“What about you? Can I be your friend?”

“I think that depends on you, Sherlock.” She touched his arm softly. “But yes, I would like to be your friend.”   

 

Four Months Previous:

“Well that was… _nice_.” Mycroft searched for the right word.

“Thanks.” Molly gave a snort as she plopped down on the couch next to him. “I still can’t believe she’s a year old!”

“I still cannot believe you had a party for a one year old.” Mycroft had only come because Mina had personally asked.

“Hey! It was fun.” Molly leaned forward and grabbed a left over piece of birthday cake. “Want some?” She asked around a bite, holding the fork out to him. He looked at the fork and shrugged, taking a bite. “Plus,” she swallowed, “how cute was she in that dress from your mum? And look at her hair, her curls are getting so long!” Molly’s smile started to fade as she sat thinking more.

“No. Do not do that.” Mycroft said after swallowing a rather large bite.

“Do what?” She asked, wiping at her face.

“You mention something that Mina got from Sherlock and then you get… _sad_.” He said the word, as if emotions themselves repulsed him.

“You’re right.” She sat down the cake just as Mycroft was reaching for another bite. “In a couple of months Sherlock will have been gone for two years. It’s time to move on and focus on me and my daughter.”

“Good.” Mycroft handed her his mobile. “Look through the pictures I took today.”

“You took pictures?” Molly smiled brightly.

“Just…do it.” Mycroft ordered. Molly settled back into the couch and leaned her head on Mycroft’s shoulder. He looked down at her with a questioning look, but didn’t say anything.

“Thank you. For everything.”

 

Present:

“You said we could take Mina for a weekend. And that was over a month ago.” Mary said as she walked past Molly and into the house.

“I did! And you can take her whenever! I just didn’t want to push her on you.” Molly laughed as she closed the front door.

“I know! But after what happened with Mycroft and Sherlock I figured you needed some space to think. So, I want her. Now.” Mary’s smile vanished as she turned serious.

“Now? Like right now? Tonight?” Molly blinked.

“I mean, if that okay?” Mary gave her a small smile.

“Of course! I will get you some clothes for this weekend.” Molly started up the stairs with Mary behind her.

“Where is she, by the way?”

“She went for a walk with Sherlock.” She flicked on the light in Mina’s room and found her favorite backpack.

“So are things better?” Mary asked, hesitantly.

“They are, yeah.” Molly nodded. “He asked to be friends, but I don’t know, it’s still a little awkward between us. But, hey! We aren’t fighting or sleeping with each other and that’s good for Mina.”

“Molly?” Sherlock called from down stairs.

“Mina’s room.” She yelled back. “I think we will be able to make being just friends work.”

“Do you really want to be just friends?” Mary whispered.

“Yes, I do.” Molly nodded, but Mary gave her a doubtful look.

“Mary!” Mina shouted when she ran into her room.

“Would you like to spend the weekend with me and John?” Mina’s eyes got big at her question.

“Yes!” She bobbed her little head, making Molly laugh.

“Why don’t you pick out two stuffed animals you want to take with you.” Molly nodded to the pile in the corner.

“Okay!” She ran over and started digging.  

“Molly, can I talk to you?” Sherlock asked shyly from the hallway.

“Yea.” She handed Mary the bag. “It’s all packed. If you need more clothes than that, tell John to stop putting her in the mud.” Molly left Mina and Mary to hunt for the two perfect animals and followed Sherlock downstairs. “What’s up?”

“Thank you.”

“Sherlock Holmes saying thank you…for what?” Molly leaned against the bookshelf.

“For giving me a second chance, even though I am an arsehole.”

“You’re welcome.” Molly pushed off of the shelf and started picking up the toys in the living. “What are friends for, right?” She dropped the toys in a basket and straightened up, meeting his gaze.

“Friends, yes.” He stepped forward and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, Molly.” He gave her a tight smile and left.

 

Molly ran herself a bath and soaked while reading a magazine. She flipped through the pages of dating advice, laughing at the stupid things people were suggesting. She nodded her head and jerked straight up, splashing water over the sides of the tub. She had dozed off at the quietness of her empty house and had let the magazine slip into the tub. She pulled the magazine out of the water, tossing it in the bin and wrapped herself in a towel.

She blew out her hair and slipped into her sleep clothes. Turning off the lights, she crawled into bed and snuggled down into the blankets. The problem was she was no longer tired. She thought about getting out of bed and watching some late night reruns when she caught a glimpse of the button on her dresser.

 _You were in love with him. You still love him. And you will probably love him for a very long time,_ Oliver’s words rang in her head.

“No I don’t.” She rolled on her back, staring at the ceiling.

 _You do care for him_ , John’s smug smile taunted her.

“Shut up!” She tapped her fingers on her blankets.

 _Do you really want to be just friends_ , Mary’s questioning eyes were annoying her.

“Yes, I do.” She nodded to herself.

 _Love is hard_ , Oliver reminded her.

She rolled over and picked up the button, looking down at it in her hand.

Then she flung back the blankets.

She dressed quickly and was out the door in three minutes. She stopped a cab and got in, telling him she was in a hurry.

_Do you really want to just be friends? Love is hard. Do you really want to be just friends? Love is hard._

The words played over and over in her head as the city rushed past in a blur. She barely thanked the driver as she threw the money at him, getting out of the cab. She put her foot on the bottom step and took a deep breath – she couldn’t go back after this.

She hauled herself up the stairs, her heart pounding in her ears. She had just barely gripped the handle when the door opened, pulling her forward, towards the floor. His strong hands caught her before she could fall and sat her up right.

“Thank you.” She brushed her hair behind her ears, trying to regain composure.

“Molly.” Sherlock offered her John’s chair but she just shook her head no. He sat down in his chair and watched as she rubbed her sweaty hands on her legs.

 She tried to take a steading breath but it didn’t work. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest as she turned to face him.

“I don’t really know what I’m doing here.” She held the button tightly in her fist. He cocked his head to the side and steepled his hands. “I guess..I guess I just need to know.”

“What?” He asked slowly.

She inhaled sharply and opened her mouth to speak, but sat down in John’s chair, clasping her hands tightly in her lap. She closed her eyes and sat breathing through her nose for a moment.

“Why don’t you want to be a father?” She opened her eyes. “Why don’t you want to be _her_ father?” He didn’t answer. “Sherlock, I need to know.”

“Weaknesses – ”

“Don’t give me that!”

“I do not understand human na – ”

“Stop it!” She snapped at him, tears building up in her eyes. “What is the real reason you don’t want to be her father?” She yelled.

“Because I’m scared!” He yelled back at her. “I am not a good person and I don’t want to screw someone else up!” He was pacing the length of the living room. “Especially Mina – she is so much like you and I don’t want to ruin the good in her!” He stopped pacing and knelt in front of Molly. “I’m not a good person, Molly. I do selfish and stupid things…I am not someone you want to be the father of your child!”

“But you are.” She reached for his hands but he stood up again, walking over to the window, facing away from her.

“If you don’t want to be her father, why did you punch Mycroft?” She asked as she stood up.

“I don’t see how those two things are related.” She could hear the strain in his voice.

“You punched him twice, Sherlock.” She walked up to him and placed her hand on his back. “Why?” He turned around slowly. “Why?” she asked again.

“Because you aren’t his.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You aren’t supposed to be his.” He wiped the tears off her face.

“Then whose are we?” She asked, placing her hand over his heart, feeling it beating just as hard as hers was.

He shook his head.

“You are your own,” he said as he pulled her hand away from his chest.

Molly closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. _Love is hard._

“Sherlock?” She opened her eyes and turned to him. “I want to stay.” He didn’t say anything. “Please, Sherlock, give me a reason to stay.” She walked over to him and took his hands again. “Please.”

“I can’t.” There were tears rolling down his face now too.

“Yes, you can.” She wiped the tears off his cheeks. “Just say it.”

“I want you.” He voice was barely above a whisper. Molly smiled and rose on her toes, kissing him softly. “I want you both…I want you to be mine.”

“Then we are.” She kissed him again and he picked her up, carrying her to his bedroom. He sat her down gently on the bed and kissed the tears off of her face.

He tugged her sweeter off and she started to unbutton his shirt, slowly, not wanting to pop off another button.

 

Molly woke many hours later, a ray of sun shining on her face through the curtains. She rolled over trying to avoid the light and found herself settled against Sherlock’s chest. She inhaled, taking in the scent of his skin, a smile on her face. She felt his hand run through her hair as he kissed her forehead.

“It really does suit you.” He said sleepily.

“My head isn’t too small?” She asked with a smirk.

“No, it’s beautiful.” She felt him smile against her skin. “When do you have to go?”

“I can stay as long as you would like, Mary and John have Mina until tomorrow night.” She felt him slide an arm under her and wrap the other one around her waist. He rolled onto his back, pulling Molly on top of him and she couldn’t stop the giggling that came bubbling up from her throat. Sherlock smiled brightly back at her. “I like seeing you smile.”

He pulled her lips down to his and kissed her breathless.

“Me too.”

 

Molly sat at the table of Baker Street in nothing more than Sherlock’s shirt and her knickers. She was reading the newspaper when she noticed the date.

“I can’t believe it’s only been four months.” Molly said to Sherlock as he walked into the kitchen.

“14 weeks.” He held out a muffin to her that Mrs. Hudson had made. “Why?”

“It seems like too much has happened in that short amount of time.” Setting the newspaper aside she took the muffin and started nibbling on it.

“True, learning you have a daughter and that her mother loves you can be overwhelming.” He picked up the newspaper and opened it trying to cover the smile on his face.

“Who said anything about love?” Molly asked.

“You did.”

“I don’t think I did.” She picked at the muffin in her hand.

“At the morgue last month.” He turned the page, having not read anything.

“When you punched Mycroft?” She sat the muffin down, completely confused.

“Yes.”

“I’m pretty sure my words to you were something along the lines of, ‘I can’t do this anymore’.” She grabbed the front of the newspaper and folded the whole thing down. “Nothing about love.” Sherlock let the paper fall out of his hands and captured her wrist.

“Your pulse did.” He smirked.

“That proves nothing.” She laughed at him.

“Dilation.” He leaned over and stared into her eyes. “Your pupils were dilated.”

“I still never said – ”

“Said what?” His thumb rubbed circles on her wrist.

“I love you, Sherlock.” She blinked several times, and leaned back in her chair, pulling her wrist from his hold. “I never said that.”

Sherlock stood up abruptly and scooped Molly into his arms. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her on his bed. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. Molly reached down and pushed his sleep pants off his hips and used her feet to kick them away. He tore his shirt off of her, popping another button. He found the spot on her shoulder he had favored before, producing a moan from her as she let her hands explore.

 Molly lay with her head on Sherlock’s chest afterwards, drawing patterns down his free arm, the other one wrapped protectively around her. She was almost asleep listening to his steady breathing when, his heart rate started to speed up again.

“I love you too Molly.” She turned her head and placed a kiss on his chest, knowing that any attempt to speak would only ruin it.

 

Two Months Later:

“Doesn’t this seem a bit too soon?” Mycroft sat on Molly’s couch as the others carried boxes in and up the stairs.

“No.” Molly and Sherlock said in unison.

“John, don’t drop that!” Sherlock yelled and rushed over to start yet another fight with him about proper moving etiquette.

Molly walked over and sat down next to Mycroft on the couch, letting the box in her hands rest on her knees.

“I am just now realizing that I probably should have made sure it was okay with you if Sherlock moved in. I mean, you did buy the house.”

“Legally, you are the one who owns it.” Mycroft avoided eye contact.

“Yes, but none of it would be mine without your help.” Molly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you.”

She got up and carried the box upstairs. It was marked ‘bed’ so she took it to her, their, bedroom and piled it in the corner.

“Hello.” Sherlock spun her around, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her lightly on the lips, then jaw, and down her neck.

“Hi!” She breathed, lacing her fingers into his hair.

“Oh! Get a room!” Lestrade said as he brought a box up.

“Technically, we are in it right now.” Sherlock gave Lestrade an annoyed look, not letting go of Molly.

“Molly, are you sure you want this arse living with you?”

“Yes!” She responded. Lestrade left, shaking his head. “We should probably get back to the boxes.”

“Can I say no?” He asked.

“Mummy!” Mina ran into the room and Sherlock let go of Molly so she could give their daughter her full attention.

“Yes sweetie?”

“Sherlock brought a skull with him.” Mina held up the skull in her hand.

“That’s not a toy!” Molly snatched it out of Mina’s hands and shoved it into Sherlock’s.

“Uncle John gave it to me.” Mina pouted. Sherlock opened his arms and Mina walked into them as Molly left the room.

“Here.” She heard Sherlock saying, knowing he gave it back to her. “Go play.” Molly watched as Sherlock sat her down and let her run off with the skull.

“Must you encourage her love of dead things?”

“I must.” He smiled as he watched Mina placing the skull at her tea table along with her dolls.

 

“I can’t believe we got it all put away.” Molly walked out of the bath, drying her hair with a towel. Sherlock was already in bed, waiting for her.

“I don’t have that much stuff.”

“Yes, you do.” Molly tossed her towel on the chair and closed their bedroom door before setting down on the edge of the bed.

“I have something for you.” He smiled and pulled out a wrapped package. It was too big to be any kind of jewelry, but too square to be a book. She took off the wrapping and laughed at the present. It was a clear box with the two buttons pressed to the back.

“I love it!” She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to her, kissing him hard. She let him go and placed the box on the table beside the bed. She got up and turned off the light. She climbed back into bed and let him pull her snuggly against his chest.

“I love you.” He kissed the stop of her shoulder.

“I love you too.”

 

Two Months Later:

“Willamina Scotia Hooper, how did you get so old?” Molly asked as she cuddled with her now two year old daughter after a very busy day of partying.

“I grew.” Mina said, tiredly, trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

“I think you need to go to bed, missy.” Molly brushed the curls out of her face. Mina didn’t say anything, just shook her head no.

“Say good-night to your mum.” Sherlock stood up from the couch.

“I love you my girl.” Molly kissed her on the head and handed her up to Sherlock. Mina laid her head on Sherlock’s shoulder and Molly was sure she was asleep before they were out of sight.

Molly got up and took some of the garbage to the kitchen, throwing it away. She covered the rest of the cake and set it on the counter out of the way.

“She didn’t even ask me to read to her.” Sherlock walked into the kitchen.

“She was tired!” She ran the water in the sink and started washing the dirty dishes. Sherlock put the rest of the food in the fridge before walking over to the table and putting away the extra plates.

“I’ve been thinking,” he said to Molly’s back.

“About what?” She hummed.

“I think that Mina and I should have the same last name.” Molly paused her scrubbing for a moment.

“Oh.” Molly finally managed. She rinsed the few dishes she had and dried her hands on the towel before turning to face him.

“In fact, I think the three of us should have the same last name.” Sherlock stood holding an open black box. In the middle of the black box sat the most beautiful ring Molly had ever seen.

“Sherlock?” Molly raised her hands to her mouth, eyes still on the ring.

“Molly Hooper, it would please me greatly if you would became Molly Holmes.” She looked up into Sherlock’s eyes. “Molly, will you marry me?”

“Yes! To both questions, yes! Of couse!” Sherlock pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto Molly’s hand. He had barely gotten the ring on her finger before she was kissing him.

 

“Where are you going?” Sherlock asked sleepily, he looked at the clock, it was 3am.

“I’m just going to go check on Mina.” Molly got up and pulled her robe on. She heard Sherlock’s feet hit the floor. She walked down the hall to Mina’s room and opened the door a crack. She smiled at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully. Sherlock joined her a few seconds later, rubbing up behind her.

“Do you think she will be excited?” He asked.

“Oh yes, she will be thrilled.” Molly nodded. They watched her sleep for a little bit longer. “Isn’t she beautiful?”

“Yes.” Sherlock placed his hand on Molly’s shoulder and guided her back to their bedroom. “She gets that from her mother.”

They crawled back into bed and wrapped themselves into each other.

“Thank you.” He said into her hair.

“For what?”

“For kissing me that night.”

“It was my pleasure.” She rubbed her nose against his chest.

“You’re my favorite weakness,” he whispered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you need anything?” Molly wasn’t sure what to do for someone who had just supposedly jumped to his ‘death’.

“No.” He sat on her couch, holding a cup of tea. She sat down next to him.

She didn’t know how to process it. Sherlock Holmes was _dead_. She wasn’t going to see him again. She was never going know what it felt like to hold his hand or kiss his lips. Or be with him.

“Sherlock?” He looked at her and she pressed her lips to his without thinking.

“What are you doing?” He asked as Molly’s lips left his.

“I’m sorry. I – I shouldn’t have done that!” She tried to flee to her room, but Sherlock reached out, grabbing her arm. He stood up and pulled her body against his. He cupped her face and kissed her softly.

“Don’t be sorry.” He took her hand in his and pulled her behind him to her bedroom. Her brain was still trying to catch up when Sherlock started taking off her clothes.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around Molly’s waist and sat her on the bed. He lay down next to her and ran his hands freely over her body. They took turns kissing each other’s faces and necks. All the sucking, biting, licking, and kissing had their lips red and swollen. He wrapped his arm tighter around her body and rolled over, pulling Molly on top of him. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her again.

Molly pushed her hands against his chest, stopping him, and sat up.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, setting up as well. “Molly?”

"I don't want you to do this out of pity." Molly breathed heavily as she spoke. She ran her hands over his bare chest taking in everything she could before it was over. He didn't respond but just watched her. "Sherlock?"  

"It's not pity." He ran a finger down her spine causing her to shiver. "It's not pity," he whispered again before turning over and swinging her under him. He hovered over her, their noses brushing against each other. "I'm going to miss you."  

"I thought caring was a weakness?" 

"It is." 


End file.
